


to coax a pearl out of the shell

by airamcg



Series: Diliman U [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to tie me up," Pearl had said.</p><p>If it had come from anyone else, Rose would've most likely sprayed the poor person with hot tea from her mouth. But as it was, she pretended to take another sip from her teacup as she mulled over an appropriate response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snasper (ChibiPyralspite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPyralspite/gifts).



Pearl dela Rosa was peculiar, to say the least. Unlike most students in the university, who either drove luxurious cars to school instead of commuting on jeepneys or wore tattered jeans in rallies protesting the budget cuts on public education, Pearl was the one who silently drifted in and out of classrooms, sat at the corner farthest from everyone, and ducked her head at the slightest bit of attention. She always aced her exams and never missed a single class, but she could also finish whole semesters without saying a single word to her classmates and not be bothered about it at all.

 _She's like air_ , Rose mused to herself once, _always present but mostly goes unnoticed_.

Rose probably wouldn't have noticed her presence either, if not for the awkward first encounter they had in the Philippine Literature class they once shared.

Pearl was trying to seem invisible as usual that first day, picking the most inconspicuous corner of the room. Unfortunately, Rose had accidentally slammed the door open when she entered just as Pearl was about to sit down, startling her into missing the chair completely and toppling to the floor. Rose saw her fall and rushed to her aid. Names and words were exchanged, and that was the beginning of everything.

Six months into their friendship-slash-budding-relationship, Pearl confessed that whole first-day-fiasco happened because she had been so taken in by Rose's beauty that she lost sense of everything. It was as if an angel had graced her with their presence and she was enraptured, she said, as her eyes shone in all earnestness.

Those words may have seemed cheesy cliché flattery at best, but Rose knew Pearl.

She could only say such things if they came from the heart.

 

*

 

"I want you to tie me up."

If it had come from anyone else under the same circumstances, Rose would've most likely shattered her teacup and sprayed the poor person with hot chamomile tea from her mouth. But as it was, she gulped down the scalding liquid and pretended to take another sip as she mulled over an appropriate response. It had taken months of prodding and metaphorically dancing around each other before Pearl found the courage to open up about her most secret desires. Any sort of overreaction in that moment would most likely scare her back into her shell, so Rose can't be too careful.

Pearl, on the other hand, was casually watching a deluge of lunch rush patrons entering The Museum Cafe, as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb of a confession. Rose knew this was just a mask though, since her long thin fingers couldn't stop fidgeting with the table napkin, most probably to hide the trembling. _Anxiety for judgment and rejection?_ But then, she was also leaning slightly over the table, one ear towards Rose. _Eagerness?_ She was still awaiting Rose's answer. 

Rose slowly put her teacup down on the table.

"I don't know _shibari_ or anything elaborate," she replied. "We'll have to do some research first, understand what exactly we'll be getting into and what it entails, the whole she-bang."

The smile Pearl gave her was small and timid, as were most of her nonverbal reactions. But the way she eased against the backrest of her seat, her eyes sparkling as she met Rose's eyes, could only mean that smile was made of pure delight.

 

*

 

"Let's start simple."

Rose dangled a black leather collar at Pearl. It was about an inch wide and covered in fake-gold studs. Pearl's gaze followed wherever it swayed, occasionally making her eyes cross. When Rose put it back inside her bag, Pearl almost lunged after it. Rose couldn't help the smugness creeping into her smile. 

This wasn't her first time dabbling with the concepts of BDSM, but her 'experience' with it so far was 'theoretical' at best. She'd never had a partner to experiment with before, so seeing Pearl's unbridled eagerness stoked her own excitement at the prospect. 

_But first, baby steps..._

"I am assuming you like it then?"

A deep blush blossomed on Pearl's fair cheeks.

"It's perfect, Rose."

 

*

 

"I don't think I can do this after all."

Rose turned around to see Pearl had stopped right at their shared room's doorway. One hand was gripping at the sill, knuckles white, unsure if it was there to push herself back inside or pull herself through the exit. Her other hand was tugging at the v-cut of her blouse.

Around her fair neck was the leatherette collar.

Seeing the conflicted look on Pearl's face, Rose put down her bag in the hallway, to stand properly in front of Pearl.

"You'll be fine, love. Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But..." Pearl's arms wrap around her body, like a _makahiya_ plant shying away when touched. But even as she averted her gaze, her eyes glinted like steel—full of desire and determination.

 _She wants to do it, but she's anxious,_ Rose assessed. _I want to respect what she wants to do, but I'm not sure which one it is._

A soft caress to the cheek encouraged Pearl to look up and straight into Rose's dark eyes. Rose rewarded her with a smile.

"Say the safeword, love," she said. "Say it, and we'll stop everything right now."

Pearl's brows furrowed as she contemplated her decision. And then, with the same steely gaze from earlier, she said,

"...Let's keep going."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The collar is supposedly a symbol of property and ownership, of master and slave._

_But most importantly in this context, it is a symbol of trust—_

_"I trust you with this power over me, that you will not abuse it or me."_

_"I trust you to be completely honest with me."_

_"I trust you with my deepest fantasies."_

_"I trust you to respect me and my boundaries."_

 

*

 

"Are you ready, Pearl?"

"No."

Palma Hall Lobby was one of the busiest areas of the university, thousands of students passing through it every day. It was especially crowded during the lunch rush, when various _barkada_ s, groups, and cliques gathered to eat take out together while sitting on the lobby floor, decorum be damned. Pearl warily eyed them all, a heavy flush on her cheeks, and one hand still on the scarf.

Pearl had always been the conscientious type, always hyperaware of the way she presented herself to the world— from the way all her clothes were exactly measured to never show too much skin, to the way she could wear the most assuring, most genuine-seeming smile on cue, as if flipping on a smile-switch. She blamed it on her peculiar upbringing: her family of Mormons so conservative, they put other Mormons to shame. There were eyes and ears everywhere—God's, her church peers, her family's connections—molding her to become too self-conscious, too controlled, too paranoid.

When she realized her desires weren't in accordance to God's teachings, she was swallowed up in a storm of emotional turmoil and internalized shame. But despite all her inner struggles, she still tried her best to maintain her carefully crafted image of a "good girl." So she ducked her head, meekly obeyed, and kept to herself, to avoid any influences from the university reputed to produce countless unbelieving liberals and activists throughout the decades.

She hated that fake life.

Now, she knew better.

Under Rose's influence, she slowly inched her way to the edge and toed line of what was socially acceptable to her family's eyes.

Now, it was time to break free.

"Just a quick walk through that crowd," Rose whispered, her warm breath tickling Pearl's ear. "Show me how much you want to do this."

Pearl tugged on the scarf once more, to take it off this time, before taking that brave first step.  

The world didn't crumble all around her. That was a good sign.

She took a second step, then another and another. Rose led her through the crowd, walking two paces ahead. Pearl skittered after her, trying her best not to duck her head or to check if anyone's staring at her. _It's just a collar. It's not a big deal_ , she told herself. And it wasn't, at least not in the eyes of these students. The university had traditions of freshmen wearing outrageous costumes (or fratboys wearing nothing at all) at least once a year. What was one measly, studded leather collar on her neck, right?

Her gangly body seized up when she spotted a familiar face in the photocopier queue at the other end of the lobby—a childhood friend who used to go to church with her but had since moved away to another city. Alarm bells went off in her head, alongside voices screeching, "WRONG WRONG WRONG! THIS IS WRONG! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU FOR DOING THIS!" She imagined she had crumpled to the floor in her panic; but in reality, she was standing frozen and dazed in the middle of the lobby, rushing passersby bumping and scowling at her for being in the way.

Not a moment too late, Rose entered her view, blocking out the photocopier queue. She didn't say anything to Pearl. Instead, she smiled, encouraging but a little tense at the edges, and offered her hand to hold.

Pearl didn't take it, however. Instead, she clung to Rose's arm, in a way that they could only be seen as friends. They continued the walk through the lobby like that, head held high and not looking back.

But not more than a minute later, even amidst the large gathering milling about, Pearl's hand slipped into Rose's and stayed there— in a way that they could only be seen as lovers.

 

*

 

They took a breather in a secluded stairwell down the hall. Pearl had plopped down on the steps, seemingly exhausted from the ordeal. Beside her, Rose was casually leaning against the banister. They were still holding hands.

It was nearly one o'clock—the start of the next class period. Neither of them had classes until late in the afternoon, so they stayed where they were. Soon the hallway emptied, the friendly chatter replaced by the droning lectures of professors. It was silent enough that they could hear the birds chirping outside the building. Occasionally, a latecomer would sprint past, not even sparing a glance at their direction.

Pearl gave a slight squeeze to the hand grasping her own.

"I did it," she whispered, her voice so small and reverent, as if speaking any louder would shatter the reality of it.

"Yes, you did well," said Rose, bowing a little to meet Pearl's eyes through her voluminous mane. Her full lips were curved into a wide, proud grin.

And then, Rose lost her balance and fell sideward.

Pearl had pulled her down, tugging until Rose was practically on top of her. It didn't matter that they were in a school building, that despite the semblance of privacy, it was still a public space where anyone could walk by and witness that moment between them. There were eyes and ears everywhere after all, but Pearl had thrown all caution to the winds—it didn't matter what those people would say or think about her. She didn't care anymore; she was doing what felt _right_.

And so, she took those full lips into her own.

The kiss was short and chaste, but it tasted like strawberries dipped in dark chocolate—sweet, indulgent, and a teensy bit sinful that left her wanting for more. They moved ever so slightly, melting against each other. They lingered even as they parted, foreheads touching, breathing in each other, letting contentment wash over them.

"I did it, Rose," whispered Pearl, her voice so small and reverent, as if she was cradling the joy of the moment in her hands and delicately clutching it to her chest.

In reply, Rose planted a kiss on her nose.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_I want someone who is fierce and will love me until death and know that love is strong as death, and be on my side forever and ever. I want someone who will destroy and be destroyed by me. There are many forms of love and affection, some people can spend their whole lives together without knowing each other's names. Naming is a difficult and time-consuming process; it concerns essences, and it means power. But on the wild nights who can call you home?_

_Only the one who knows your name._

(Jeanette Winterson)

 

*

 

It had been three weeks since the first time Pearl wore the collar in public. Three weeks of baby steps, of challenges and scenarios designed to test boundaries and ever so slightly push beyond them. Three weeks of Pearl letting go of herself completely, knowing someone would be there to catch her if she falls.

There hadn't been a need to use the safeword so far.

Rose was so well versed in Pearl's body language that she could tell what was working and what wasn't most of the time. That wasn't to say they never needed to communicate during intimate moments. Rose was cautious and gentle, and while Pearl appreciated the thoughtfulness, she sometimes had to remind Rose that she wasn't made of glass, that it was okay to let loose and be more aggressive.

Oh and how aggressive she'd get whenever she pressed Pearl against a wall, ravishing her until they were hot, sweaty, and breathless...

At the moment, they were huddled together on Rose's half of the bunk bed, Pearl's laptop unceremoniously propped on both their thighs. They had just finished watching _Yes or No_ , a Thai movie about two girls who, despite the rocky start in their relationship, went beyond prejudices and fell in love with each other. Once the credits music started, they had both become deathly still save for the tears streaming down their cheeks and the rise and fall of their chests with each deep breath. They sat there in comfortable silence, hands clasped between them, occasionally giving each other little reassuring squeezes, as they processed all the complicated emotions churning inside them.

The entire film hit a bit too close to home.

"That was... really good," was all Rose could say when she broke the silence, dabbing at her cheeks with the collar of her white cotton shirt. Pearl leaned against her shoulder, burying her face into the softness until only the edges of her deeply flushed forehead could be seen.

"I won't make the same mistake," she mumbled, no doubt referencing the scene when Pie denied her lover to her mother, breaking Kim's heart in the process. It wasn't the first scene to cue the waterworks for either of them, but it was one that made their hearts clench painfully. Too close, too close. "I won't... I'll stand my ground for you."

"I know," said Rose, threading her fingers through Pearl's short, mussed up hair. "You're very brave, Pearl."

"I am?" Pearl's head whipped up to give her a look caught between disbelief and surprise.

 _Unlike me_ , Rose thought, but didn't say aloud. Instead, she drew closer to Pearl, kissing away the tears caught between her eyelashes.

Unlike Pearl, who had been sheltered away from the world, Rose had had her fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends growing up. Perhaps a bit more than a fair share, that she had grown disenchanted with such things altogether. Relationships had become nothing more than an elaborate, well-rehearsed play in which she knew every cue—if she smiled, they would swoon; if she laughed at their jokes, they would swear it was meant to be; and if she kissed them, they would love her forever.

Love was a game, and she was good at it. She learned how to read micro-expressions like a book, a user's manual into any person's heart. She could flirt with the best of them, and get the rest into bed if she so desired. It was all in good fun; after all, it was only a game. But in truth, she held her cards close to the chest, never knowing if the other person was playing the same game or not. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was missing something, that she was missing out on something. After all, at the end of the day, what was to be won, and what was to be lost? When did the game end and when did the truth begin?

The first time she turned on the charm on Pearl, the shy girl had bolted away, blushing furiously. It wasn't quite the answer she was looking for; but it was so refreshing in its honesty, it had left a powerful impression.

"What's so funny?"

Pearl's question pulled Rose from her musings and back into the present. She had been so lost in thought, she didn't even realize she was chuckling. Neither did she realize they had eased into a lying position, her body partially on top as her arms wrapped around the smaller frame. Pearl stroking her hair only further lulled her into the embrace.

"Nothing," Rose said, nuzzling against the chest under her cheek. "Just reminiscing."

"Hmmm..."

Pearl's fingers carded through her large curls again; it felt so relaxing, Rose couldn't help closing her eyes and just _feel_ it all— the breeze wafting in from the windows, cooling her lightly sweat-coated skin. The heat of the body lying underneath her, enveloping her, taking her in to this tiny pocket of time as if the world outside didn't exist. But more than the warmth, it was the sound of the heart beating against her ear, its constancy reassuring her that all she had ever wanted existed in that moment, and that it was real.

She was in love. There were no two ways about it.

She had already known on some level, before the whole dom/sub dynamic started between them. Their shared experiences in the past three weeks, however, only further accentuated what she was feeling, bringing it to the forefront of her mind and heart until she could no longer ignore or deny it.

And so, Rose whispered to her, "There's something different about you lately."

"Different?"

She rose from her position, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Pearl properly. She was met with half-lidded eyes and a small quirk of a smile.

"You seem more confident," Rose continued, "No, that's not the word... more relaxed, more _at ease_ with yourself. As if you're finally comfortable in your own skin."

Pearl hummed contemplatively, taking one of Rose's hands and pressing a kiss into her soft, chubby palm.

"I think it's because I'm happy," she said. "Before, I had to pretend I'm Perfect-Pious-Pearl all the time. But now..."

"Now, you are you. The _real_ you."

Pearl's smile, untainted by sadness or the perpetual anxiety she carried, was a rare and precious thing. Rose wanted to pluck that moment out of time and put it in her chest pocket for safekeeping. But more than anything else, she would like to see such joy more often. She lowered herself once more, planting a soft peck on those smiling lips.

Pearl welcomed the gesture with much enthusiasm, if not technique, wrapping her willowy arms around Rose's waist, tugging until their bodies were flush against each other. It didn't take too long before her cool thin fingers had slid under white cotton and smoothed over Rose's back, memorizing every contour through touch. A moan slipped out from Rose's lips unbidden, urging her to delve deeper. She made a few playful nips at Pearl's lower lip, rolling it between her own, before teasing her with a tiny flick of her tongue.

Apparently being more comfortable with herself had brought out the bolder side of Pearl's personality; so far, it only came up during moments such as this, when they were hidden away in their own private little world. But knowing where she came from and how far she had come, Rose couldn't help admiring just how strong-willed Pearl was in the face of adversity, from others or from her own flaws.

That was why Rose couldn't help wanting to become better, too. To go beyond the place she had come from and become a genuinely worthy partner.

"I want to tie you up," she whispered into Pearl's ear, her voice husky and heated.

"Okay."

Rose pulled away momentarily, hands groping under the pillows for a couple of wide red silk ribbons she had bought for such an occasion. Pearl lazily watched from her position laid out on the length of the bed, moving only when Rose directed her. Soon, her wrists were bound to the posts of the bunk, her long arms giving enough slack so she wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Even so, Rose double-checked that her knots weren't too tight. Cutting off circulation was a very real risk, and she would rather not have an accident spoiling their session, especially not when she could tangibly feel Pearl's anticipation pulsating just underneath the silk.

A quick glance to her face told Rose everything she needed to know. Rose had witnessed lust reflected in many a pair of eyes before. But none could quite rival the desire, the trust, the _need_ she could see in Pearl's eyes in that moment. The fluttering eyes, the quivering lips, the heavy breathing—all for her. Only for her. Rose had felt wanted before, but not this much. Not like this.

She started with a slow open mouth kiss, their tongues twisting against each other in a sensuous dance. Then she moved lower, planting quick pecks to the chin, small nips to the neck. When her teeth raked against a prominent collarbone, a strangled sound bubbled from within Pearl, as if her breath was caught between a gasp and a moan.

That moment caused something to swell within Rose, something she couldn't quite explain. She eased up her ministrations and caught Pearl by the chin until they were looking eye to eye.  

"I love you, Pearl."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "I really love like bdsm dynamics between Rose and Pearl where Rose is something of a master or just in charge and takes care of Pearl I suppose. If you want to do it in an Au where it's involving fantasy or magic you could make Rose a queen or princess and Pearl her servant or even the other way around or like Pearl is some street rat from another country and Rose whose the princess decides to take her in. I don't know : o I'm pretty comfortable with whatever and nsfw stuff."
> 
> I had a lot of fun exploring the sorta-BDSM dynamic between Pearl and Rose (although I kinda ended up somewhere different with it I guess?), so thanks very much for the lovely prompt, Snasper! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Special thanks to my awesomest beta readers, [CaveDwellers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveDwellers/pseuds/CaveDwellers) and [A_Nonimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nonimouse), for helping me make this the best story it could be.


End file.
